Supernatural Love story of ruby and dean
by Lorynkirkhart41
Summary: The story revolves around a happy couple, Ruby and Dean Winchester as they follow their living footsteps, hunting down evil supernatural creatures such as monsters, demons, and while trying to save innocent people along the way. WARNING: there is going to be a lot of love making scenes and alot of details of the sexual scenes.


I FELT HER FEARS BEFORE, I heard her screams. Her nightmare pulsed into me and shook me out of my own dreams which had to do with a flashback of what i could of done to save my own father from ending his own life. I quickly sat up, seeing Ruby the new love of my life on my right sitting on the edge of the bed in tears looking out the big massive window. Seeing the beautiful pink sunrise bringing a new beautiful natural light into the snowy colored master bedroom from the beach that looked like sky blue waters that glittered off of the sunrise that is surrounded by sand that looked like light- colored tan microscopic crystals. I got off the bed and came to her side and putting my right arm around her i told her " everything going to be ok ". "why does life have to be this way?" she said quietly "why are there nightmares that shouldn't exist? who makes the nightmares for people to dream about?" She finished. "i don't know,but what i do know is that i will always protect you from any harm that may occur, i will always be by your side and you will never ever have to worry about letting go" I said then when she looked into my eyes we started leaning in and we slowly kissed each other her lips felt like baby soft lips which made me want her more. So i lightly moved her off of the edge of the bed and moved her into a vertical position and with her head laying on the pillow. Then i got on top of her and i leaned in and slowly kissed her from her lips to her left side of her neck which would be my right side and then while i was doing that she lightly moaned "what are you doing baby" she said "you will see just relax and let me make you feel pleasure" i told her. She had this night gown that was white and silky it made my member hard and seeing the hardness of the nipples through the gown. As kissed her neck i went back to her lips and took my right hand and slid it under her gown and slowly massaged her breast and i heard her moan but it was little more louder this time then she grabbed my shirt and took it off and she smiles and feel my six pack with a set of abs. While i still on top of her i took my hand and slowly teased her pussy then she said with a smirk "your very naughty you know that and i like it" she finished "i know because it let you take your mind off of the dream it help you relax and focus on us" i told her while I was teasing her pussy it was so warm and moist I could hear her breathless and moan with desire as the heat builds in her body as she tried to close her eyes and think what I look like as my hand moves across her mound and parts her thighs As a single finger travels up and parts her pussy lips till it reaches her clit and starts going round and round applying more and more pressure then while I did that I kissed the inside of her thighs while I run my tongue around near her pussy lips teasing and nibbling her till she is so frustrated that she grabs my head and shove it into her pussy and parts her thighs as my tongue drives deep in and then i replace it with two fingers and suck her clit deep into my mouth till I feel her cum. Then she got on her knees "before I undo you we need music before we go any further" she told me " then I picked up my iPhone 6s plus and started to play "like a wrecking ball" by Eric Church then she came and started to undo my belt and then pulled down my boxers. then she slowly start to suck and stoke my member . i pull her hair out of her face then i lay her back down and start to insert my member into her . she moans lightly and i tell her to relax and so she does. after two hours i eject and cum into her mouth and she smiles and says " i love you " then we get ready for our anniversary.


End file.
